ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ultraprime2
Give me about thirty minutes to get everything in order, and I'll be good. Forgot about that. >_> Just messaged him. I'll post whenever he messages me back. If you guys are sleep or something like that, I can just publish the magazine on my own. It's not long this month, and since I'm at school, I have real internet so pictures won't be an issue. I'll get around to it eventually. :P So you all are shivering with antici..... pation? >:D Lmao. Why am I always associated with fried chicken? Racist! Has no one told you? Black people can't be racist! >:D My mic sucks ass, but I'd be down for that. >:D Aye sir! >:D Podcast I'll be there, don't worry 12:50, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Here Go here as soon as you can. >:D Nav Thank you :) and yeah, I didn't quit. It was more like a mix of being busy and not knowing what to bring to the magazine, because my previous articles were pretty crap lol [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 15:37, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Community Game Night It sounds like a great idea! Especially the Cards against Humanity game, this would be amusing to watch to say the least! I'm not so sure on my Friday schedule yet, as the uni lessons have not fully began and my schedule's kind of unstable, but if I have free time I'd like to help bring this to life or even participate myself! 13:46,9/26/2014 Articles What's up bitches, it's the 30th. Do you have your article(s) done? With my articles? Nah, I'll get them all finished by tomorrow. ^__^ :Go here please. ^__^ Hello Go here, biotch! >:D Approved Haha, this is hilarious. XD Being off sick from work does wonders! =P 11:31, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Coding Not off the top of my head but I can play around with it when I get off work.-- this 19:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC) NATSU Yo! How would you describe Natsu in 3 words? 19:36,10/25/2014 yeah, something's wrong with the code.... most likely XD 20:13, October 25, 2014 (UTC) What's up, bitches! Just reminding you all that the magazine must be published on the 31st. We all have different timezones, so to avoid any issues try to have your articles done by the 30th. And once again, don't be afraid to incorporate Halloween into your articles. :P -*bitch slaps Prime* *walks away* >_> Interview Come hither! Fixed. :P What's "this?" If you're referring to the article, yes. Why wouldn't it be? >_> Btw, you busy right now? >_> I was going to ask for help publishing the mag, but it's fine since you're at work. ^_^ Great! >:D Lol, thanks Prime! And I'll take care of it. ^__^ Done. i actually don't have the movie no more. try Mega :3 15:07, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Eclair I'll see if I can get my KMPlayer to work. Lately it hasn't been working, thus why I rarely upload anime images. I couldn't find the time to fix it. 03:36, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Lucy Describe Lucy in 3 words pls and thank you ;D 08:56,11/30/2014 Articles Hey everyone, I know it's the holidays and everyone is busy but if possible please try to get your articles done by today or tomorrow. I would've reminded you whores earlier, but I forgot. >_> Also, immediately above this message, if I'm not mistaken, Raven left you guys a message. Be sure to read it. :D You're awesome as always, Prime. ^___^ Aye sir! >:D Yeah, I know. I'll hit him up and see when he's returning. If he'll be there for a while, I'll find a way to get his stuff done. /*stalks you and Rai's talkpages*/ I'M BACK BITCHES!!! I was only there for 2 days but with the long hours of the trip it turned out like 4 :P 18:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Prime! >:D :Come hither! Come hither! :P Articles Hey whores, just reminding you guys to do your articles if you haven't already done so. We publish in a little over two days on New Year's eve. Also, keep in mind to try your best to include a Christmas/New Year's theme. Yo! 3 words to describe Santa plz ;D 11:49,12/29/2014 Chamber of Art is fine. Just searching for Christmas art. Momo did a flash for Corner, but I only got one Dear Jakky letter, so I'm probably just going to admit that was flop idea and let it be. >_> And Fairy Interview questions will be posted momentarily. :P That would be a tremendous help actually. >:D And don't worry, I haven't. ^___^ :Yo dawwwg, come here now. :D Nah, I'm good. ^___^ Hey I was looking at your Anime Christmas article and the santa comparison image looks very small, you should change it to a larger one 17:05, December 31, 2014 (UTC) happy to help 17:29, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha. :D Probably because I didn't set my right birthday when I was creating my account forever ago. -___- I'll fix it. Re: Tree Article I think that's a great idea Prime!!!! >:D Like, a really, really great idea! ^___^ Aye sir! Sounds good. :D LOL that thing? Sure~ what shall its name be? 03:57, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm let's see... how about The Treemens? Ancestreenity Raven? Generation Imagination? Wiki Kin of Purgatory? Lineage Spinach? XD 07:04, January 9, 2015 (UTC) doesn't mean it can't have a fun name!! look at Pollbender, Umneilicious, Gate of the Horoscope, FT and the Chamber of Art, etc! 15:19, January 9, 2015 (UTC) then just say that! and WTF XD 18:05, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ok Family tree it is :3 19:09, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I restored it. A few things: Firstly, half the users mentioned in the story aren't relevant anymore. Also, a lot of that towards the end was written by Herme because I didn't know/care most of those users so there are plenty grammar errors. With that being said, I don't know how much use any of that tree will be to your article. >_> Have fun! :P Also, if you need me to create a visual display for your article (family tree template), I can do so. Aye sir! ^__^ And it's no problem. Logo Hey Ultra here is your logo :3 00:06, January 28, 2015 (UTC) glad you like it! but I was just thinking now, how about Family Tree of Incest instead? cuz a lot of that happens around this family XD 01:31, January 28, 2015 (UTC) lol ok but what sounds better Family Tree of Pervs or Family Tree of Perverts? 14:23, January 28, 2015 (UTC) lol but I just cut my hair 2 days ago so its really short right now!! but I guess I could try to show you >_> I'll send a pic in skype 00:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Fairy Interview You know what to do. :P Re:Article Well, the things is... I love CoA. >___< I'd be willing to part with Fairy Interview, though. If you have any interest in taking that over. Also, awesome!!! I'll go add you now. :D But you won't be able to see my nappy hair for a while. I got a haircut yesterday. :P Thanks a lot, Prime!! You're awesome as always. :3 Whatcha Doin? What're you doing at the moment? >_> Uploading the magazine. :P I was messaging you to see if you felt like helping with uploading the articles, but I can handle it. I'm almost done. :D It will be. >_> I'll set the due date on the 20th. :D Done. :3 React Wow, this was a great idea! Good job on coming up with it! 11:13,2/22/2015 Erza 3 words for her pls 11:32,2/27/2015 If I'm the only person left, we won't be late. :D Kk. I will. :3 Oooooo I thought you had it on your phone like a normal person. >_< Is there any way you can do Tech Updates this month? And I've told YOU that I'm forgetful. :D 14 hours was the last estimate I received (waiting on Flipsy). I'll be done in a few minutes, but Flipsy's computer was acting up. Wrath is out of commission, so TMITA is cancelled again. And Momo hasn't given me a flash, so the Corner isn't happening this month. At this point, I really should call it Momo's Corner. >_> I will. As soon as the next issue is released. :D And okay, I'll handle that. ^___^ Thanks Prime! And no worries, I'm sure it's great. ^___^ Will do. ;-) Pulling an all-nighter unfortunately. >_> Yeah, Japanese, Spanish, Biology, and publishing the mag. :P Well, if you're in the mood for uploading pics, you could upload the one's that aren't from my articles. Ah well, thanks anyway. :P Nah, that's okay. I'm already done. :D Go choke on a cow's dick and die. >_> XD Articles Hey whores, it's about that time again. Just reminding you to get your articles done. :3 3 words For Wendy pls 15:48,3/29/2015 Re:This Month That's absolutely fine, Prime. ^____^ And nice avatar, you perv! :D Lol, how racist of you to assume I'm an ass man because I'm black! I'm a breast man. :D Mirfanda4Life Hey everyone, please get your articles done ASAP. I would like to actually get this magazine published on time. No excuses biotches!!! Myself included. >___> I haven't done a single one and I'm slammed with tests and projects. XD!! Have fun!! :D YES!!!! finally something good to advertise 16:04, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon and LoL too? i can just advertise the entire schedule if you want like June 13 - CAH June 20 - XXX June 27 - PORN 02:59, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ok tell me EXACTLY what you want the ad to say. I'll just copy paste it. 15:20, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm... tough question. Could you elaborate? Lol, I didn't need you to expound on the avatar part, re-re. I got that. I was referring to the "associate" part. Are you asking which one people would most associate with me or are you asking which one I think I'm most similar to? :P :Hey guys! I want everyone to finish their articles by the 26th. That way we can publish on time without any hiccups. Also, when doing your articles, please try to make them as good and as detailed as possible. For the past couple of issues, we've had some issues with missing articles and getting the mag published on time, and I'd like for this issue to be a great issue. In addition, this is Mashima's birth month so please make some reference to that in your article if possible. And to the two or three douchebags who either don't have signatures or have signatures that link to their userpage and not their talk page, for the sake of the rest of us, please fix this you dirty ass monkeys! :D ::Go vote here pl0x. Move your vote template to where you want it and put your thoughts.-- Most people would probably associate me with Mirajane (because of my obsession with her) or Sui-Feng (because of my obsession with her and because of my name). Personally I think, in real life at least, that I'm most like Toshiro. Young, intelligent, and kinda serious at times. Perhaps to a fault. On the wiki, I think I'm most like Shunsui. At lot more easy going and laid back. Why do you ask? Cool 12:44, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Juvia You know what to do ;D 09:45,5/24/2015 Yes plz :D 19:52, May 26, 2015 (UTC) too much? 21:35, May 26, 2015 (UTC) HEHEHEH :D 11:57, May 27, 2015 (UTC) feel free to do whatever you want with it :P 13:44, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Gray I have to finish my article early this time, so y'all hoes better send me 3 words soon >_> 09:23,6/3/2015 BA Hades vs Jellal place your vote-- Thanks for taking the time to give me your insight about the article! Also sorry for my late reply, but it's been pretty busy for me lately, exams and all, and I wanted to respond seriously. Personally, from all the things you mentioned, the only one currently bothering me is that powers in the FTverse can be inconsistent and only follow the plot, that's why sometimes you can have Natsu losing to Fukuro, but then defeating Zero. However it's not something unsolvable. As for the other points, I'll try to reply to each of them seperately; *''This is a video series'': True, because it's on youtube and it has to be entertaining. However, as the creators of this idea say, the video is up there just for entertainment, and it's the analysis beforehand that decides who the winner is. Without the video, the same content can still be there. Also, adding some gifs here and there of a character using an ability mentioned may serve (almost) the same purpose. *''The time they put into work is a lot longer than we put in our articles'': That's correct too. However, what they do is a hell of a job; first, research on both characters and all their feats so far in any media they've been in. Then, "creating" the battle, finding sprites and having them against each other. That takes a lot of work. What we have to do, however, is go on both characters' pages, see their M&A sections, and see in whose favor the scale is leaning towards, then just write a short summary on how the staff member thinks it would go down. *''Similar to the Battle Arena'': Not neccessarily. In BA the readers don't get to decide who will be the opponents. There's also not a fight description, just opinions on who would probably outclass who. In that article, similar to the "Death Battles", there'll be full analysis of the abilities and feats of each character, rather than mention some of them, overlooking at some of the opponents' feats at times due to bias/fanboyism/whatever. *''Article deviating from our points'': I'm not sure I get that point entirely, but maybe it's a misunderstanding-what I suggested is FT characters against FT characters, not bring other universes in, so it's still all FT-related. *''It's popular because it integrates characters from different media'': True, that is something that wouldn't work, especially since it involves Fairy Tail, and having Natsu vs Goku in favor of Natsu would be a likely scenario, since we're the Fairy Tail wiki and all. In fact, maybe the comparison between the "article" and the video series has been wrong since the get go; You could think of it like the "dream battle" series that used to be posted on the wiki. A dream match between 2 characters that may have not even met in-universe, but with added analysis of the two participants, and a possible scenario of how the fight would turn out by the commenter. That's not to say that I don't have my concerns. I do. And that's why it'll probably not happen in the near future, if at all(right now I don't have the time to, anyway) but since you took the time to post me your thoughts, it was only fair to reply and explain what the idea was all about. 07:35,6/27/2015 I guess it all comes down to whether one enjoys those fight posts and discussions. You are right on people sometimes getting to excited and heated about this stuff, which, frankly, can indeed become kind of annoying, so a second article with that premise may be a little too much. I'll work on the idea though, because I think if I find the way to involve the wiki community as well as the staff in the process things will run more smoothly, because if you're right about something, it is that the creator of the article will get too much flack from those disagreeing with his choice. We both know FT wiki after all. 18:34,6/27/2015 Category:My Bitches' Talk Pages Yo Hey biotches! I'm hella late with the reminder messages this month, but it's that time again. Magazine is going live in exactly two days, so all of you whores need to try to have your articles done by then (unless you've otherwise stated that you won't be able to complete them this month). Oh yeah, and if you haven't seen the messages above already, Flipsy needs you guys to do the Battle Arena, and Prime needs you to do both Fairy Interview and React. Please do! That would be a tremendous help! :) Re: Stalker :P Ah cool, yeah, I'll check it out then. And nah, I got nothing amazing off the top of my head .-. What you have is probably better~ 05:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Potato. Potahto. :D Tomato Tomahto. Are you making a clever retort or have you really never heard that phrase before? I can't tell because you're Indian. >___< Lol, I forgot you were born in Canada. :D And nah, I expected it. I just wanted to make sure if you were Indian and hadn't heard the phrase that you didn't think I was randomly mentioning food, XD. We should! It really has been a while! :D Decent connection? Yes. Microphone? Not anymore. The one on my computer went out on me. ( .___.) K. I'll keep you updated. We really do need to make this happen. It's been way too long. ^___^ No. I don't really know what's up with that. I think Misk is holding him up or something like that. :P Penguin? ( .___.) Oh. Makes sense now. ^____^ Battle Arena June Jakuwhore is a bitch and made me change the BA for this month because he thinks its too one sided. Its now Juvia vs Cana. Please revote and then yell at Jakuwhore for making you do this.-- 3 words It's Sting's turn! 17:02,7/17/2015 July Hey biotches! It's that time again. Magazine is going live on the 31st, so all of you whores have plenty of time and need to try to have your articles completely finished by then. If you can't, let me know now so I can try to make other arrangements. 22:26,7/21/2015 Battle Arena Vidalus vs Erigor. Go vote. -- Stuff Hey Prime, can you give me a list of perverts on the wiki and some defining traits (what they're like, things that are associated with them, etc.) and embarrassing information about each? Not people I know like the admins, councilors, or moderators, but people on chat or people like Tristan who I don't get to talk to that often. I know it seems random, but it's important. :3 And I'd be very grateful. ^___^ ~~ Preferably a few days before the magazine is published if possible. 05:19,7/24/2015 Thanks Ultra!! You're a life saver as always. :D 05:27,7/24/2015 Lol, you're joking, but we honestly should. XD 05:35,7/24/2015 No, I haven't. But thanks for reminding me! I've finished the first season Attack on Titan, and am about to pick my second show now. :D 05:46,7/24/2015 Skanks Hey bitches, just sending out a secondary reminder about getting your articles done. I'm going to send out one more before the magazine publishes. :P And again, if for any reason you don't think you'll be able to get yours done this month, contact me '''ASAP. 23:14,7/26/2015 Kk. Sounds good. :D 06:04,7/27/2015 Re:Tristan No, that's perfect!! >:D Those are the exact type of things I need to know. ^___^ 06:41,7/28/2015 Thanks Prime!! ^___^ 07:01,7/28/2015 As far as I know, he's doing them. But I'm going to snap him to make absolute sure. 16:55,7/28/2015 That's perfect Prime!! You sir, are the best. :3 17:24,7/28/2015 Sorry. >___< And I doubt it very seriously. Lord knows when we'll actually get one. >_> 17:35,7/28/2015 I will. G'Nite prime!! ^__^ 18:14,7/28/2015 He's not going to be able to do it this month. Which article of his did you want to cover? :3 04:21,7/29/2015 That could work. ^___^ And I figured as much. I knew it looked familiar. >_> Btw, I don't get your Busted article. :D 05:26,7/29/2015 Ohhhh. Ok. I thought it was done. >:D 05:31,7/29/2015 Ah, you're assuming I care enough about you to read your edit summaries. ;-) 05:36,7/29/2015 Only cause I saw my face. ;-D 05:40,7/29/2015 Hardy har har. *insert extreme disapproval emoji* 05:46,7/29/2015 No school. No reason to be in bed. :P 05:51,7/29/2015 Yeah, I just finished up the last of my summer classes at the university. ^__^ 05:57,7/29/2015 Only three weeks. I wasted the other two months and a half on summer courses. >__< 06:01,7/29/2015 Lol, silence whore!!! :D 06:06,7/29/2015 Lol, Grey's Anatomy is not the reason I'm becoming a surgeon!! If anything, it's House. :D 06:16,7/29/2015 Ass. >_> 06:30,7/29/2015 don't you worry; i have evrything covered this month :D thanks for volunteering though ^_______________^ 11:51, July 29, 2015 (UTC) that's actually a pretty awesome idea! I'm all up for that 12:16, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright sure. 09:52,7/30/2015 Skanks Alright my precious little whores, the magazine is getting published tomorrow, and I have what everyone hasn't done listed below: *Flipsy: You need to do TMITM, React, Battle Arena, and Fairy Interview. *Raven: You need to do your TMITA entry. *Nei-chan: Are we getting Umneilicious this month or nah? *Prime: You need to finish Busted, The Last Pollbender, Technical Updates, your TMITA entry, and Fairy Interview. *Reli: You need to do Contents, all the TMIT images, the ad (if you're doing one), your TMITA entry, Fairy Interview, and React. I don't want the magazine to be late this month (especially since you've all had three reminders), so let's try and get this wrapped up peeps. :P 19:53,7/30/2015 Aye sir. ^____^ 05:47,7/31/2015 Thanks! That's perfect. :D 06:08,7/31/2015 Don't worry. I will. ^____^ 06:27,7/31/2015 Still waiting on God to finish his reviews and Reli to do pollbender. I also have to post my TMITA thingy, but I'll do that right at the end. 22:13,7/31/2015 Re: React On it! Also, 3 words for Ultear pls 08:17,8/20/2015 Battle Arena August Ikaruga vs Kagura-- Skanks Alright my precious little whores, the magazine is getting published in a few days. If you haven't already, get your articles done ASAP. And if you can't do your articles, then please let me know '''now Thanks. :D Skanks Second reminder. The magazine is getting published in two days, and so far the only people who've gotten anything done are Flipsy and Prime. Get to work biotches! :P Re:Stuff Thanks Prime!! And sorry I'm late. I've been closing basically every night this week (just got off, it's damn near midnight). I'll have everything done tomorrow when I get out of my last class. 3 words Mirajane :3 11:37,9/24/2015 Battle Arena September Wendy vs Lucy -- I am! Sorry for being abrupt about last month :P I can participate for this issue~ [[User talk:Umnei|':Umnei:']] 19:51, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Magazine You feel like helping me publish? Yes, please. ^___^ And your video if you don't mind. :D Thanks! I just published. :D Check It Out Check it out. :D Second reminder. Do not disappoint me! ಠ_ಠ Don't get slapped, ass! >_>